Forgive and Forget is to Relive and Regret
by MutantC
Summary: When Brennan is tricked into a money heist, he is forced to work with police to catch his own ... just read it.


This is my second fic. I am beginning it in the middle of writing my other one. This just popped into my head and wanted to write it down. Sorry to those of you who like the others, but, it centers around Brennan and his past again. I like his character; it is very dynamic and easy to write. Maybe over break I will work on a Jesse fic.  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"Hey, what are you doing still up?" Adam asked Brennan as he walked into the kitchen. Brennan was eating a sandwich and reading the newspaper from the previous day. He was fully dressed in the same leather pants and silk top he wore the day before.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again. What about you? Why are you up?" Brennan replied, putting his sandwich down.  
  
"I couldn't stay alseep but it looks as though you never went to bed," Adam said in a concerned voice.  
  
"No, something's been bothering me for a few days. It's nothin', though. Hey, Adam, I think I'm going to go out to the bay and do some exercises," Brennan told Adam getting up from the table and setting the paper down.  
  
"Brennan, it's 3 o'clock in the morning! I don't think you should go down there alone. That place has been known for some pretty seedy activity. You should know that," Adam said inquisitively.  
  
"Adam, I am a big boy. I like to go down there at this time. I used to all the time before I met you. It helps me, sometimes, to know where I came from. It helps me sort stuff out."  
  
"Brennan, what's the matter? Why don't we go into the lab and have a talk," Adam said compassionately.  
  
"No. Look, maybe later. Right now, I just want to be alone," Brennan insisted. Adam knew he couldn't stop him but could not figure out what it was either. "OK, Brennan, but we have a date in the lab later today, OK?"  
  
"Right," Brennan replied. With that, Brennan walked out of the kitchen and out to the garage. He took his car, a black 2001 Trans am.  
  
After he made sure Brennan was gone, Adam picked up the paper he had been reading and scanned it to see if there was a particular article that could have bothered him. He saw an article that detailed a DEA drug bust gone bad. Two agents were killed and a man and woman got away with nearly 1 million dollars in DEA money as well as what was estimated to be about 200 pounds of cocaine. The supply was linked to a well-known drug cartel from Europe. "Why would Brennan worry about a story like this?" Adam wondered. "Jesse," Adam called over the com link. "Yeah Adam?" a very groggy Jesse replied.  
  
"Sorry to wake you son, but, I was wondering if you could do some early- morning investigating for me?"  
  
"Sure, Adam, let me get some clothes on first."  
  
"Great, thanks Jesse, meet me in the lab."  
  
XXX  
  
Brennan arrived at the bay. He was looking for anything that would help him put all of this together. He was certain that the picture of the half- covered woman in the newspaper holding the gun at police was his mother. He hadn't seen her in at least 5 years, but he knew it was her. He arrived at the place where his parents used to hide out when the police or a dealer was after them. He rubbed the side of a metal shack where a burn scar marred it. He smirked when he remembered how he had missed when he was little and electrified the entire building instead of the dealer his parents had him focus on. His step-father went flying right off the dock that time and into the water. The only unfortunate thing about that was that his step had survived. He hated him for what he had done to his mother and himself. He got her hooked on drugs after his real dad died and then made her bring him to Genomex for testing. There had been an add placed in the paper about free money to parents of sick children for their involvement in a medical study. His mother never would have brought him there if he hadn't hooked her on drugs. Brennan truly believed that. He also believed that if she would have known what they would do to him, she would have found some other way to treat his illness.  
  
He found the entrance to the flop house and went inside.  
  
XXX  
  
"Adam, it appears that Brennan was logged onto the computer most of the night. Why was he up all night? Thinking about that ... where is he now?" Jesse asked Adam. Jesse was sitting at the computer in the lab typing in information. "It looks like he turned off his com link! Adam, Brennan never does that. What's going on?" Jesse was concerned now.  
  
"That's why I got you up. Jesse, I'm worried about him. Something's been wrong for a few days now and today, I see him reading this article." Adam threw the article about the drug bust down in front of Jesse. Jesse took a couple of minutes to read it and then looked up at Adam with a very puzzled look.  
  
"I don't get it, Adam. Why would Brennan be concerned about this? Maybe he was just bored and was looking for something to read," Jesse reasoned.  
  
"No, I thought about that too. Brennan seemed too distracted by the article. I watched him from the kitchen door while he was reading. He seemed very irritated. This is the only clue we have right now except for the fact that he was very insistent on going down to the bay to exercise this morning."  
  
"Is that where he is right now?" Jesse asked, "at 3 o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"Yes," Adam replied hugging himself with one arm and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other hand. "Jesse, I need for you to find out where that drug bust went down. It is not revealed in the article. Also, find out the names of the two individuals, if you can, who the DEA was after and the name of the Cartel."  
  
"Not like that would be hard or anything," Jesse commented sarcastically.  
  
"I know, Jesse. It won't be easy, but I really think Brennan is somehow involved in this. You know what his past was like and I know a little bit more than any of you. Jesse, Brennan's family was heavily involved in drug soliciting. His step-father and mother were not the best sort of characters and when Brennan was turned over to Genomex, it was a deal of sorts made with the government by his mother to keep her from going to prison." Adam explained.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me," Shalimar responded, startling both Adam and Jesse. They didn't know she was standing behind them. Emma was with her.  
  
"Adam, I think it's time you fill us in on what you know about Brennan," Emma commented while stepping into the room to stand beside Jesse.  
  
"Kids, I just can't. Brennan made me promise when he joined on that I would let him tell you about his past. He wanted to put everything behind him and start new. He was jealous of how all of you seemed so innocent. He wanted that. He was always worried that I didn't trust him because of his past and he didn't want the same with the rest of you."  
  
"Adam," Shalimar asked, "do you trust him?" Emma gave Shalimar a glancing look at the question. Emma loved Brennan from the moment she laid eyes on him and couldn't believe her friends were even having this conversation.  
  
"What is wrong with all of you?" Jesse beat Emma to Brennan's defense. "Brennan has saved all of your lives at the possible expense of his own many times. I know he saved my ass at least twice and once even got himself shot in the process. I can't believe you are sitting here wondering if he is on the up and up!" Jesse was at the point of being indignant. They all looked at him wanting to speak but Adam was first.  
  
"Jesse, I am not saying anything that I don't trust Brennan." He looked at Shalimar and Emma. "I am worried about him. Remember Lorna? His friend was with her at the time he met her and she nearly killed him. Remember Mattie? She set him up and tried to kill or capture him and nearly killed Emma in the meantime. All I am saying is that sometimes Brennan gets trapped by his old life. And those members of his old life are not very safe people."  
  
The rest of the team calmed down a bit. "Look, maybe it's nothing. I hope it is, but I have to be sure - for Brennan's sake," Adam continued.  
  
"Adam," Shalimar asked, "you mentioned his mother and step-father. He never talks about them. Where are they now?"  
  
"His mother is out on the street somewhere, I suppose. His step-father is dead," Adam explained. Shalimar shook her head to acknowledge she heard Adam and asked what they should do now.  
  
"Jesse, do as I asked. Emma, find out if Genomex has anything stirring about this drug deal. You never know. Shalimar ... " Adam didn't have to continue. Shalimar was already heading out to the garage. Adam called behind her to be careful and not to let Brennan see her. 


End file.
